


Pinstripes

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late in Series 2, Rose has a problem with the Doctor's new suit.  </p>
<p>A bit of angst and a bit of fluff, and since we all know what's coming, I found the entire thing to be a bit unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinstripes

The Doctor walked into the library, smiling broadly. "What do you think, Rose?" He asked, spinning around in his new suit. "Found it in the wardrobe room and I couldn't resist! It's still got pinstripes, but this one's a lovely blue!" He grinned affably. "The TARDIS is blue, so naturally I was drawn to it! Bit less boring than the brown, right?"

She looked up from the book she was reading, smiling at his exuberance. Her eyes moved from the printed words on the page to her Doctor and the smile slowly faded. Her head turned to the side, trying to evaluate him. Finally, she shook her head. "Dunno why, but…I don't like it. 'S almost like it makes me sad."

The Doctor glanced down. "I thought I looked rather dapper- it sets off the coat nicely, right?" He grinned again.

"Yeah…yeah, it does but…" she paused. "I don't know. There's something about it that's just feels wrong." She shivered. "I don't think I like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Feeling alright Rose?" he questioned, and put on his dark rimmed specs.

She shook her head. "'M fine- just…" she paused. "Could you put the brown one back on?"

The Doctor walked across the room, laying a hand on her forehead. "Thirty-seven degrees on the dot- no fever," he murmured. "Why do you want me to change?"

Rose shook her head, crinkling her brow. "Honestly, I don't know what the problem is. I just…I just don't want you wearing that one."

His hand brushed a piece of hair out of her eye and she dropped her gaze. "It's just a new suit, Rose."

She stood up and kicked the toe of her trainer against the library floor. "I must sound mental- I wear different outfits. Stands to reason you might like something different now and then." She flashed a hasty smile. "'M sorry."

He gave her a wink and a cheeky grin. "If Rose Tyler says I must wear the brown suit, then I must."

Awkwardly, Rose tugged at the corner of her shirt, standing a little straighter, but not meeting his eyes. "You look nicer in brown," she said quietly, as though that explained the entire situation.

"Right then, I suppose if you don't like it, I'll go and change."

Rose nodded. "Ta," she said smiling, feeling almost relieved. She sat back in the squashy chair, wondering what had come over her- it _was_ just a suit. Shaking her head lightly, she picked up the discarded book and settled in.

The Doctor took his time walking back, winding his way through the corridors until he reached the stairs that led to the wardrobe room. The door clicked shut behind him and slowly removed the blue suit, carefully hanging it up and placing it back where he'd found it.

Scratching his forehead, the Doctor contemplated Rose's words. He wasn't sure what had bothered her- she hadn't mentioned his clothing choice since shortly after he'd regenerated. It seemed strange that she would mind such a minor change. He pulled the brown suit back off the hanger and stepped into the trousers, zipping the fly quickly. The jacket, soft from plenty of wear, shrugged on easily and he sighed. It was a bit more comfortable- he felt at home in it.

He turned back, thinking carefully as he walked back to the library, pushing a tiny flicker of concern to the back of his mind and once again joined her. She made room for him on the chair and he nestled in next to her, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Much better," she sighed happily. "'S not like it wasn't a nice colour, but…" she trailed off, looking into his eyes. "You just weren't you in it." She blinked, trying to make him understand. "You were you, but…not you. It just wasn't the same. I can't explain it." She bit her lip. "It made me feel sad."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "It's okay. You don't like the blue? I won't wear it." He smiled.

"How about this," she countered. "You can wear it when I'm not around to see it."

He scratched his head and glanced at her sideways. "And exactly how long are you planning on staying with me here?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Forever," she said simply. "I'm going to stay with you forever."

"Exactly as I thought," he said dryly, pulling her into a hug. "That suit won't ever see the light of day again."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this- I'm not sure why I never got around to putting it on this site, because it's been up on Teaspoon and FF.net for quite some time. 
> 
> I think of all the stories I've written over the years for various fandoms, this might be my favorite. I know it's short and there's not a lot to it, but I still get the feels from it...and that doesn't happen often.


End file.
